


Roses // Red

by diaryofageekgirl



Series: Femslash February 2020: A Rainbow Bouquet [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Case, Collage, Cover Art, F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Magic, secretly flirting through ASL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofageekgirl/pseuds/diaryofageekgirl
Summary: Eileen is called up to help the Banes twins on a case. She was prepared for magic and monsters - but she wasn't at all prepared for how quickly she finds herself falling for Alicia.
Relationships: Alicia Banes/Eileen Leahy
Series: Femslash February 2020: A Rainbow Bouquet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Roses // Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, and the first piece of creative writing I've done since about 6th grade, so please let me know if there's any awkward grammar or dialogue. Enjoy! :)  
> Set in between 12x06 "Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox" and 12x17 "The British Invasion"

* * *

Eileen flicked on her blinker and eased her car into the motel parking lot.

She had gotten the text from Sam Winchester late last night; apparently, some other hunters had called him for backup on a case, but he and his brother were on a case of their own and couldn’t drop everything to go and help. He had asked her if she didn’t mind heading up to Russell, Manitoba to help in their stead. She had initially hesitated, too used to hunting alone, but had eventually ended up agreeing – after the banshee case, she realized that continuing to keep entirely to herself would only end up hurting her in the long run. Not only was it more dangerous to hunt without backup, but she found herself feeling… well, feeling lonely after having a chance to bond with someone else who understood the life. 

Then again, from what Sam had mentioned, Max and Alicia Banes weren’t particularly like most hunters. Their specific combination of traditional hunters’ training and magical expertise gave them a unique approach to dealing with the monsters of the world, and Eileen found herself genuinely excited to get to work with and learn from them.

Eileen got out of her car and hauled her duffel out of the backseat. She cracked her neck and shook out her legs, relieved to be out of the vehicle after such a long drive. She clutched her phone and double-checked the info that Sam sent her to make sure she got the location right. She huffed a laugh at the name of the motel – The _Jolly Lodger_ – and walked up to and knocked on the door of Room 12.

The door swung open to reveal a handsome young man with a wide, bright smile and twinkling eyes.

“Hello, lovely - you must be Eileen. Sam let us know you were coming. Come on in, join the party!” He flicked his wrist, twirling on his heel to usher Eileen into the motel room.

“Do all your parties involve rogue witches?” She dropped her bag near her feet and pulled the door closed behind her. The young woman sitting on the bed furthest from the door looked up at Eileen’s voice, grinning.

“Only the good ones. I’m Alicia, and the shameless flirt over there is my brother, Max.” Alicia turned to face her brother, her curly hair swinging around her shoulders. Eileen found herself wondering what it would feel like to run her fingers through it. She mentally shook herself, clearing the thought from her head. Was she really daydreaming about the first pretty girl she met since getting back into regular hunting? _Just stay focused on the hunt, Eileen._

She startled when she realized that she hadn’t been paying attention to the twins as the continued talking around her. The two of them looked at her expectantly, waiting for her input to the conversation. She felt her face grow hot in embarrassment and hoped her blush wasn’t too obvious.

“Sorry, I was…thinking. What exactly are we dealing with here?” Eileen gestured around the room: the bed Alicia wasn’t sitting on was covered in an assortment of weapons and talismans, the bed she _was_ sitting on held an assortment of books and tomes open to various pages, and the motel room table had been converted into a makeshift altar, where Max was working on some kind of spell. Bundles of dried herbs and crystal vials filled with various liquids covered the table, and a dark stone mortar and pestle sat in the center of a hexagram of candles. Alicia got up from her bed to pass one of the books off to her brother, then turned to Eileen.

“Actually, we got all the legwork done already.” She grabbed a file from the bed and passed it to Eileen. “Elizabeth Fontaine, 27 years old. Amateur witch, boyfriend cheated on her with no less than three other women. She got pissed, decided that love is a scam and a chemical hoax, and created a spell that would cause anyone that came into contact with her to become enraged and hateful. We figured out the counterspell we need to use to stop her.”

“Then why do you need me here, if you’ve already got this all figured out?” Eileen interrupted; she was impressed by their efficiency, but she couldn’t help but feel a bit put-out by it regardless. Did Sam just call her up here for nothing?

“Because,” Max said, turning around from his work, “the counterspell has to be cast in close range to Miss Fontaine, and it needs both of us to power it.”

“Which means you’d be vulnerable while you cast it,” Eileen finished. Alicia nodded.

“You got it.” She gave Eileen a quick once-over; Eileen felt her blush deepen. “How do you feel about being hired muscle?”

* * *

Late that afternoon, Eileen pulled up to a charming little butter yellow Victorian-style home, with the Banes’ in their jeep behind her. She gazed up at the adorable house. _Hard to believe a witch lives in a place like this_.

She hopped out of her car and started gearing up: shotgun, pistol (loaded with witch-killing bullets), extra ammo, silver knife, water bottle full of holy water. She turned to see the twins doing the same, with Max pulling out all of their prepared spell ingredients, and Alicia perfunctorily strapping on a knife and pistol before reaching back into the jeep and pulling out…

“Roses?” Sure enough, Alicia was holding a bundle of six red roses. She looked up at Eileen and smiled.

“Uh huh – they have purifying qualities, as well as being associated with love. They’re a strong agent to help counter a hate curse.”

“Fair enough. But why didn’t you already add them to the spell?”

“You get the most bang for your buck when the petals are freshly plucked. We probably won’t need all of them – four, five at the most – but it’s the weekend before Valentine’s day, and it was cheaper to get a half dozen.”

Eileen shrugged, trusting Alicia’s expertise; the other woman certainly had more experience with witchcraft than she did. Max had watched this whole exchange with a knowing smile, then clapped his hands together and turned to Eileen.

“Before we go in, can we go over our signs once again?” Both twins knew enough ASL to know the alphabet and a handful of words, and the three of them had spent some time after Eileen arrived earlier to go over some simple communications that they might need if things go sideways, as they often did on hunts.

“Sure thing.” Eileen quickly gave them one last walkthrough of the signs for _danger_ , _behind you_ , _witch_ , and _go_ , along with their name signs. Max’s was the letter M turning into the sign for _magic_ , and Alicia’s…

Well, Eileen was just going to count herself lucky that Alicia wasn’t fluent in ASL, otherwise she would have surely noticed that her sign was the letter A, followed by _beautiful_. Alicia dutifully practiced the signs one more time before they headed in, but Max was just smirking at Eileen. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he raised one right back at her. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was smiling about, but before she could, he said to her in perfect ASL, _Are you going to tell her, or just wait for her to figure it out?_

Well…shit. Her eyes grew wide and her face grew hot. Her surprise must have been obvious, because Max chuckled at her before swatting his sister’s shoulder. “I think we’re good to go now. Let’s get in there and gank this witch!”

* * *

One of the first things Eileen learned about hunting is that even with years of experience and hours of preparing for a specific hunt, it was still very likely that things would go wrong. You could miss a shot, get caught breaking and entering, be less stealthy than you thought you were, or the monster you were tracking could simply be stronger than you. Thankfully, just because things didn’t go to plan didn’t mean a hunt was unsalvageable, and honestly, having the witch you were hunting know you were coming and getting the drop on you was not as bad as it could be.

“Start the spell!” Eileen called over her shoulder; she could only hope the twins had listened as she cocked her pistol and aimed for Elizabeth. She managed to get a shot at her shoulder in before the witch muttered some spell and threw Eileen across the room. She hit the wall just to the left of where Max and Alicia had set up their spell components. It didn’t hurt too much, but the impact rattled her ribcage and knocked her breath from her. She saw Alicia’s mouth moving out of the corner of her eye, yelling something, but she couldn’t clearly make out the words. She could, however see Max tugging on Alicia’s hand to get her to focus on the spell again.

As Elizabeth advanced on her, Eileen raised her pistol again and was able to fire off another shot, this time into Elizabeth’s chest. As the witch's eyes widened in almost comical shock, Eileen felt a blast of heat coming from beside her. She turned just in time to watch a violet plume of fire shoot up from the mortar as the twins finished their spell.

Elizabeth crumpled to the ground, dead. Eileen slid down the wall she was propped against, and breathed out a huge sigh of relief. She saw movement in her peripheral, and looked up to see Alicia hovering over her, concern etched into her features.

“You alright? That looked like a nasty hit.” Eileen softly smiled up at her, touched by her concern for her.

“I’m okay – I’ve had worse than that. Nothing a couple of Advil won’t fix.” Alicia’s eyes roamed over her, checking for herself that Eileen was truly as unharmed as she claimed. Eileen felt herself blushing yet again under the intensity of her gaze.

Max came up behind his sister. He offered a hand to Eileen. “Come on lovely, let’s get you up and out of here, see if we can’t scrounge up some dinner.” At that, Eileen felt her stomach rumble; her blush deepened and the twins both chuckled. “I hope you like diner food, ‘cuz I’d _kill_ for a bacon double cheeseburger right about now,” Max said.

“I’ll have two. At least. And fries,” Eileen said as Max and Alicia pulled her to her feet, still chuckling. Max patted her on the shoulder before turning to clean up the remnants of their spell. “You’re sure the counterspell worked?” She knew that they had been thorough in their research, but she figured it didn’t hurt to double-check.

“Oh it worked, believe me,” Alicia said from where she was leaned against the adjacent wall, scraping the burnt rose petals into Elizabeth’s garbage can. “You can tell by the fire. If it hadn’t worked, the spell would’ve just been inert and not ignited.” Alicia smiled at her, holding her gaze for a few moments longer, before pushing herself off the wall and holding her hand out to Eileen. “Let’s get going, before Max decides to just leave us here to starve.”

Eileen laughed as she grabbed her pistol and followed Alicia out of the house.

* * *

Max had been _very_ successful in flirting with their waiter, so after dinner, Eileen drove herself and Alicia back to the twins’ motel. She had been planning on starting the drive back home that night, but they had convinced her to take the night off to rest before setting out fresh in the morning. As they reached the motel room, Alicia turned around, putting herself in between Eileen and the door.

“You know,” Alicia said hesitantly, not quite meeting Eileen’s eyes, “we only ended up using five of the roses in the spell.”

“You mentioned that you probably wouldn’t need all of them,” Eileen agreed, not entirely sure where Alicia was going with this. It almost sounded like- but no, she had to be imagining that, right?

“It would be a shame for the last one to go to waste,” Alicia murmured. Eileen watched as she reached into her jacket and pulled the final rose out from inside. Eileen stared dumbly at the rose, not quite believing what she was seeing. She started, her eyes finally meeting Alicia’s, who stared back at her with a quiet intensity that took her breath away. Alicia’s dark eyes glittered as a slow smile curled across her face.

“You know, with your brother gone, we _do_ have the motel room to ourselves.” Eileen found herself grinning back at Alicia. She was rarely this bold when it came to flirting, but she found she just couldn’t help herself with Alicia.

“Whatever could we do to pass the time?” Alicia grinned impishly at her, half turned away as she opened the door and entered the room. Eileen reached out to take the rose from her hand as she followed her.

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” She was going to say more, continue their back-and-forth flirting, but Alicia slammed the door shut and had Eileen pressed up against it with their lips sealed together before she could. Eileen’s eyes fluttered shut as she pushed back into the kiss, determined to give as good as she got.

Eventually, they had to break apart to breathe. Alicia’s eyes were somehow even darker than they had been only a few minutes earlier, and Eileen felt her own breath coming in ragged. Alicia tossed her jacket aside, then reached out and did the same with Eileen’s. As she turned around to take her shirt off, Eileen quickly toed out of her boots and all but ripped her socks off. She gently set the rose on the unused bed, before turning to join Alicia in hers for the night.

* * *

Eileen cruised down the highway the next day, feeling lighter than she had in years. She had her window cracked, letting the wind tousle her hair, and a smile on her face that wouldn’t leave. She glanced away from the road for a moment to look at the rose sitting on the passenger seat of her car, and felt her smile grow fonder.

She guessed it wasn’t so bad, working with other hunters.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the Jolly Lodger is actually a motel in Russell. I knew the twins were from Manitoba, and as a Canadian myself, wanted to include my home country. The motel room in the moodboard is actually from the Jolly Lodger, so just imagine Eileen and Alicia making sweet, sweet love on those sheets. ;)  
> Also, red roses symbolize true love, and a half dozen means "I am halfway in love with you." Since these ladies are both learning to let people in, I thought that was appropriate.


End file.
